Squid Scout
Squid Scouts (or Squidscouts) are a species of Carpo that are surprisingly rare. Squid scouts are usually found in bodies of water, as they have to constantly be moist to sustain life. IF A SQUID SCOUT DRIES OUT, IT IS DEAD. When on land, their eyes have no way to adjust, which makes them prone to hitting walls. There are 3 known species and 1 hypothetical species as of now, Each with their own special abilities: Carpo hamiltoni (Arctic Squid Scout), Carpo ''marinus (Giant Squid Scout), ''Carpo dofleini (Pacific Squid Scout), and Carpo pealeii ''(Atlantic Squid Scout). Relations Predators Squid Scout are eaten by but aren't limited to: Medibirbs, Pootisbirds (Which have been known to bait Squid Scouts by giving them food before eating them), Sniperowls, Engiturtles, Pyrosharks, Snipergators, Hoovybears, and Pyrofoxes. Recently, they have been heavily poached, as their tentacles are culinary delicacies, and will fetch high prices on the Black Market. Prey Squid Scouts prey on Small aquatic organisms, especially Spycrabs. Behavior The traditional Squid Scout behavior usually has them by themselves due to the rarity of the species. But if there are more than one, they usually scatter around the area, and passively help one another. Squid Scouts are almost exclusively in water. If not, they are searching for water. Researchers can easily tag them or sedate them if any form of bait is applied to the nearby ground or water. Dehydration If Squid scouts are out of water for extended periods of time, they risk being dehydrated. Symptoms include: lack of movement, lack of speech, stressed or concerned cries, frantic movement, aggression towards anything blocking access to any source of water, and death. ''Carpo hamiltoni (Arctic Squid Scout) Carpo hamiltoni Are a much rarer race that come from the Polar Ice Caps, and have large and round heads. What Carpo hamiltoni also have to distinguish them from Carpo dofleini ''is an extra set of Yellow eyes on the front of their heads. With their tentacles being the color of what can only be described as a Waterlogged Lab coat, ''Carpo hamiltoni Have the unique ability to shift their body temperature at will. The downside is that the shift is all or nothing, so Carpo hamiltoni either go to sub-zero temperatures, or room temperature. Doing this not only causes moisture in the air to condensate, but causes all water in the air in a cubic foot to turn into ice crystals. This makes Carpo hamiltoni amazing for support, as they can keep fellow Squid Scouts cool and moist. The only problem is that this ability only works during Winter, as that is the only time that the temprature range is closest to their habitat. when one is startled, it ejects ink and shifts from a slow crawl to a full on sprint, which can reach staggering speeds that rival some jets. Equips: Primary: Soda Popper Secondary: Mad Milk Melee: Holy Mackerel Action: Holiday Noise Maker Cosmetics: Dadliest Catch, Virtual Viewfinders (Australium Gold), Cethalopod Sprinters (Waterlogged Lab Coat) Carpo ''marinus (Kraken Scout) ''Carpo ''marinus is a hypothetical species that should contain all physical traits from all Squid Scouts. None have ever been spotted, but are presumed to be very hostile. Kill on site. ''Carpo dofleini (Pacific Squid Scout) Carpo dofleini Hail from the Pacific ocean, and are categorized by their Large, round heads. Carpo dofleini can last up to Two Weeks without water, but Can't take much damage. These are best used as messengers among mixed-species colonies. Carpo dofleini ''like to test each other's agility and stamina by seeing who can do the most flips. This is also how they settle conflicts. Equips: Primary: Soda Popper Secondary: Bonk! Melee: Holy Mackerel Taunt: Flippin' Awesome Cosmetics: Dadliest Catch, Cethalopod Sprinters (Australium Gold) ''Carpo pealeii ''(Atlantic Squid Scout) ''Carpo pealeii Originates from the Atlantic Ocean, and are categorized by their tentacled appendages. Carpo pealeii are rather resilient damage-wise, but their shortcoming is that they dry out fast, requiring Constant moisturizing. Carpo pealeii ''like to test their endurance against other ''Carpo pealeii ''by butting their heads together until one passes out. ''This is also used to settle conflicts. Equips: Primary: Soda Popper Secondary: Bonk! Melee: Holy Mackerel Taunt: Skullcracker Cosmetics: Cethalopod Sprinters (Cream Spirit or Unpainted) Category:Carpo